Randy Rafuse Interview
This interview was held by Kovarro. Randy Rafuse portrayed a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment throughout Season 2, Season 3, Season 4 and Season 5. ---- How did you get your role in Falling Skies? I was in Saskatchewan rehabbing my arm that a broke doing a stunt when my BG agent called and asked if I was interested in working on this show called Falling Skies that shot the 1st season in Toronto and is coming here. I turned it down. Then my agent called back a few days later and said I think you should come back and just try the show for a week. I agreed and flew back and left my car in Sask. Worked that week and was working with lots of friends and loved the vibe on the show so I worked 2 weeks then flew back on the weekend and picked up my car and drove back to work the next day. Hence as they say the rest is history. '''What was it like to be one of the actors chosen to represent the 2nd Mass in Season 2, Season 3, Season 4 and Season 5? It was awesome! I was cast as a Civilian Fighter Season 2, then they just started calling us 2nd Mass the other seasons. But I almost met my fate on Season 4. Do you know how and why they were planning on killing off your fighter? ' ' They were going to kill me when the slugs in the fog were coming and Anne was fighting them. I was going to be the one to die. But they didn't have time to get to it so I was saved. Did your character have a backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? No my character didn't have a back story. But a lot of us made back story's for our characters. I got to revile in the finally that my character is a country boy, just like me. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? Well I can tell ya this Season 2 was cold, Season 3 was hot as hell, Season 4 was travelling all over the place, and Season 5 filmed on a backlot called Aja Tan. Which through the Season's we started calling Ajatanastan. Because we filmed most of the time there. Do you have a favorite scene you filmed in Falling Skies? ' ' Every scene we got to fire guns was good times. Season 3 with the horse's was great because I grow up with horses. Or got to go with the main actors on a mission. But I think the one that come's to mind is the scene Mpho Koaho (Anthony), Jon Johnson (Jon) and I were torturing a Skitter (Keith Arbuthnot) He played all the main Skitters and the Overlords. They cut it short but we were "kicking" the shit out of him. I was a great scene with Noah and Will also. To bad it got cut short. Were there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? ' ' Nope you just have to look hard to see me, but I was there. It's just how they edit it. Sometime's you see me too much so I would hide or be told to. Lol How did you get into character, did the costume and make-up help? For sure the costume and make-up helped. But most of the time I was playing myself and what would I do in that situation. You appeared on-screen in 37 of the 52 episodes of Falling Skies, can you sum up your experience in Falling Skies? Falling Skies is up there with one of the best experiences in film I have ever had. The Cast are great people and will work with them any day! The Crew were one of the the hardest working crew to be out in the elements everyday. But most of all, I've gained friendships with some of the cast and crew and BG performers that I will cherish with all my heart. The 2nd Mass has a photo from every Season to remember how much fun it was to work on that show. ' ' When it was announced Falling Skies was ending, what were your feelings? Sad, because I've never been on a show that we were treated like cast and on for 4 years. Back to doing BG on other shows. We all know how BG are treated in the film industry. What was it like filming the last scene, when Tom (Noah Wyle) gives his speech in-front of the Lincoln Memorial? It was somber. We all knew it was the end. They brought in a bunch more BG to fill up the set, but when the cameras were done rolling they wrapped everyone except the 2nd Mass as after all the other BG left, Noah Wyle did the last day wrapping of the cast and then last but not least to the 2nd Mass for sticking it out and being awesome to work with. Thank you! Then lots of hugs and handshakes. One of the best feeling's to have after working with a great group of people. Do you have any theory's on what happened to your character after the war ended? For example Doug Jones thinks Cochise stayed on Earth and Mpho says Anthony joined the army. My character would of grabbed a chunk of land and started all over again raising horse's. I liked it in Season 3 when we had Horse's because I knew the wranglers and was working with them on camera. Fear The Walking Dead has debuted on TV, and Falling Skies actors such as Aaron Harrison and Everton Miller have made an appearance on it, do you think that it something you may be interested in appearing on? I've worked on it, again fell victim to the editor's. It was great to work on because I'm a huge Walking Dead fan. You have also worked on CW's Arrow as a police officer, can you compare the set of Arrow to Falling Skies? ' ' Ya... Arrow (Studio) Falling Skies (On Location). Don't have to fight the elements in studio. Lol I'm also part of League of Assassins. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I bounce from show to show that is filming here in Vancouver, from doing stunts, acting, BG and producing. I'm finishing writing a short film that is the 3 part of 3 short film's called an Instrument Of Justice that me and a good friend of mine Barry Nerling are going to shoot very soon. Plus working on a new show called Minority Report that has most of the BG from Falling Skies. I would like to thank you on behalf of the entire wiki! We really appreciate you taking the time to speak with us and to answer many questions! Thank you for taking the time to interview me and for doing such a great job on the Wiki page. Category:Interview